


Just Any Other Day

by Haruse



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot, no beta--we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruse/pseuds/Haruse
Summary: Illumi finds Hisoka and says his goodbyes. A very short one shot.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Just Any Other Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't come for me. I love Illumi; he's my favorite character, and I cried while thinking about this.

And as he stood over the bloodied body, for the first time immense emotional pain smothered him. It gripped at his heart and seemingly his lungs as he suffocated upon the sight. He was silent as the thunder groaned and wailed in his place. Illumi crouched down, picking up the other’s limp arm. Very gently, he caressed his own cheek with the man’s cold palm, recalling when Hisoka once did it to him as a joke. He disliked it then, but he missed it now. He could not tell if it were tears that were streaming down his unblinking face or the rain pouring overhead. It did not matter. “Your makeup is coming off, Hisoka.” Reaching over with his left hand, he softly tapped at the smudged star. The tips of his fingers lingered upon the bright paint. He sat there, motionless as if he were waiting for the man’s golden eyes to open, and his mouth to sing a witty remark at him. The realization came that he would never again hear the clown’s teasing nor would he have the chance to retort them. He often regarded the colorfully-dressed man as his business partner, but the words that left his lips this time were, “you were the closest thing I had to a friend.” It was not until the rainclouds were wrung completely dry did the assassin stand up. He took one more glance at the man, and scoffed almost lovingly. “Of course you left with a smile on your face. You must have had fun on your last fight.” As rays of sunlight began peeking through, he forced himself to turn away. Today was just any other day, and he would continue to live like it even without his eccentric friend. Illumi rubbed at the facepaint staining his fingertips. “Goodbye, Hisoka.”


End file.
